wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Grotto
you are nonbinary now, you are named grotto now appearance *hive + deathwing *probably skiny and not very healthy purely out of their own toxins affecting their nerves *SMALL and short *exoskeleton but dragon skeleton, bones are THERE babey *anetenaa poking out of the "eyes" of their skull *a fluff of fur around the neck/shoulders area *tail is curled and bee ish h like (waspy?) *yellow/green color situaton *wings are there, but theyre chrispy (they're buggy) and they almost seem like theyre dissolving *makes crunchy noises when they walk *(six lgs because ur epic) *limps personality *genuinely very kind and charismatic *puts on a public face that generally gives the impression they're very lighthearted *witty and a lot of dry humor *keeps it to themself, but puts a lot of pressure of themself *internalizes expectations and continuously pushes their limits *believes its better to be smart than to be popular, but they're good at interacting with people *craves something to do constantly, always preoccupied *zero social fear, zero shame *extroverted and likes doing multiple things at a time as well, loves talking to people while completing tasks *needs to learn how to chill, very much needs to relax abilities *kami god undecided *death+hivewing ability - toxins **originally had venom in their tail, and could use it like a hivewing **since having those glands injured, it messes with their own body so they're like perpetually sick **can still stab people with their tail, effects are seriously less effective than they used to be (minor numbness or painful tingling, like an allergic reaction or genuine beesting) notes *generally really nice and likable as a person *puts a lot of pressure on themself though so thats not fun *at some point i dunno people were like "we are not ok with you being a little bug hybrid you little clown" nad oh god violence *in which their venom glands were like "we are leaking and poisoning you" and thats not fun *couldn't leave home for a while because body hurty which set up a sense of uselessness without the ability to do anythiing *always needs to be doing something or else emotions hurty *parent was unchill which wasn't fun, peers were unchill because deathwings and hivewings are a tad infamous where they were from *i need to distinguish a kami parent to see if it has play in the story *but in the midst of recovering from general poison owch dang, they were found,and brought to camp *persona of a happy and humorous dragon is still there, they just always participate in as many things as possible to keep themself from feeling insufficiant as a child of a goddd im thinking *smithing ideas - aims to create customized armor for themself that's lightweight to function but protects them where their frailness doesnt *wings are probably either paralyzed or diminishing in universe because the venom eating away - limp is probably permanent and they probably are also looking to make that movement support situation *may keep the chemist idea, the facination with venom to keep themself from total paralysis main themes are deception of self in favor of appealing to people, self preservation in favor of productivity, and also trying to find sense of self in being happy with people i can figure out a good god to associate them with its fine thinking between: Azamuku - lies or Chikyuu - earth azamuku would represent a story where grotto's abilities are minor illusions, in which grotto creates involuntarily and deceives themself during these as well, despite having a sense of something like "deja vu" that implies that something's wrong. as their story progresses, they become more acutely aware of how these illusions are happening and test them, causing the fight that causes their bones breaking and venom leaking. after learning of their heritage, they're hesitant to use their powers, actively trying to suppress them to avoid the risk of lying to the dragons that have come to trust them. they want to be liked for their person, not for the projection of a persona that comes off accurately due to their godly powers a child of chikyuu would represent grotto being a creature of dedication to the relationships they've made and the manipulation of earth to protect themself and their loved ones with their abilities. they would be intensely jealous of children of shizen, taking healing classes to learn acupuncture in the hopes that they use it in the armor to make to help stimulate and assist their body in movement (because the fight still happens that contributes to the venom hurting bones), and also help make armor in general. though, they do their best to use it only when they physically can't hold things themself. they try to avoid using their abilities too often to train themself, and often end up straining themself either way. both paths would eventually lead to some sort of self-expression of self and emotion with art in smithing and such. they become friends with hebi via acupuncture in the chikyuu idea. otherwise, they try to relate to other dragonets of "cursed" descent via meeting a child of shi, assuming she'd be embarrassed about her parentage as they would about theirs nyaaaaaaaa hes not nearly as ready for a revamp but i might as well get the ball rolling also @ wings or whoevers working on kami, you got rid of his mom and i know gods aren't open to make so. if you see this let me know if i can Give him to someone else's god or make my own again dsakfhadfakwf Tonic Death + god | bi | 15 | male | backyard chemist --- Foreword --- Little snippit of a fancy character, talk about a cool character!! maybe another character talking about them, i dunno just have fun * Appearance build, colors, style, looks clothes?, acessories? mannerisms * Personality outward, first opinions friends :D personal * Talents natural abilities learned abilities etc * Trivia - ACHE --- History --- hoo boy just have fun with these --- Relationships --- --- HOOOEY i dont know actualy --- --- friends :D --- --- add family --- --- Gallery --- File:Dusk_dealer_by_copperwingz-dcl2onj.png|thum |-|yo yoo o= |-|old= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | EnigmaTheHybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Charisma |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Hope |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Blacks and boney whites |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Birds |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | "Why Should I Worry?" by Billy Joel http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/billyjoel/whyshouldiworry.html |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | shrug |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 16 (human) years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Camp Gin Chi camper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | DeathWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To befriend as many dragons as he can (and to fly again) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Camp Gin Chi, the Kibou cabin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Kibou (mother), Toxoid (father) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | All of his friends he's made, dragons that are willing to be friendly, the Pyrrhian Kami gods and most Gin Chi camper, Kibou |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Very few dragons, such as Toxoid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | His friends, being with other dragons, creating inspiring daydreams and dreams |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Toxoid, being alone, being bored |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | None of the normal DeathWing abilities, the ability to create illusions in daydreams and dreams of other dragons to either inspire or distract |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Claws and teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Unmei |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Hey, hey, hey! What's up? |} |} Tonik is my Camp Gin Chi camper, whose mother is the goddess Kibou. Please don't use him without my permission, please and thanks! The amazing coding was done by Deep, and the infobox picture was made by Ster! Thanks! Appearance As a DeathWing, Tonik has a mask on his face that he rarely takes off. His pure white mask (that gives off the slightest glow like his mother) is a blocker of his relatively strong reiatsu. To keep it secure, he usually has metal rings of silver on his horns, from which he received from his kind words and quick tongue. His mask is very jagged and is intimidating, unless you know the charismatic dragon wearing it. His eyes are black pupils surrounded by corneas that seem to change color from brown to hazel to green, back to hazel. Many dragons are attracted to the large orbs under his mask. Tonik has pure black scales. His underbelly is a strange white gray, colored like freshly fallen snow in the darkness. He has a healthily skinny build. His wing membranes are the color of old bones, a beige color. Even though he is a DeathWing, he healthy and well-nourished, possibly because of his mother. Being a Demigod, a difference he has from his tribe is that he doesn’t have transparent skin. Instead, he has thicker skin. He also doesn’t have poisonous breath. Tonik’s horns and spines are a bit jagged, but not quite sharp. The jagged edges are duller, and the spines are only the slightest bit sharp. The mask covers the top part of this straight horns. The clothing that Tonik typically wears is usually simple collared tee-shirts or button downs. He wears comfortable dress pants or normal dark colored jeans. He usually is well-dressed and clean. If he ever does anything he expects to be dangerous or dirty, he’ll wear gray or black sweatpants and a jacket. Ever since his wings were paralyzed, he ties bandages around his wings so they don't dangle to his sides. He has five piercings on his ears, three studs and two loops on each. Personality Tonik is an extreme extrovert and very charismatic. He makes friends easily and loves being around his friends. His eyes say it all: “I’m friendly and kind.” Tonik almost seems naive, trying to come up with funny accusations to amuse his friends. He’s not afraid to pull a prank or two on fellow campers or counselors. Yet, he has a brain and can tell how to interpret a situation. He is very empathetic and usually has good words to say to cheer others up. Tonik is usually able to tell a dangerous situation when he sees one, but can barely jump to conclusions. He’s open minded and has a heart that might be too big for him. However, he can quite easily outwit anyone at a game of chess or something similar. Tonik is very bad at claw to claw combat, so he prefers using his smarts to read body language and dodge incoming blows. He also uses his dreams to distract others as he uses his speed to knock his opponents off guard and win the fight with the least amount of violence possible. History Like a lot of Demigods, Tonik didn't really know his godly mother, Kibou. The most he's ever seen of her was when he hatched and saw a white, stunning dragoness. The sight of her almost jumpstarted his attitude for life. Tonik's father, however, was the opposite. Looking back, he has no idea how his father, Toxoid, and his mother ended up together. Growing up, Kibou was never around, and Tonik didn't even know her. All he knew was her name, only from curses under Toxoid's breath in frustration or anger. Toxoid was always rude to Tonik. He would always get frustrated when Tonik spoke or did anything around his house. Somehow, Tonik was never discouraged. He'd only have to call up a friend and find something to do with them and avoid his father. He thrived in friends and groups, and always found a way to be with them. Tonik avoided his father at all times, but one day his friends didn't seem to want to be around him. It was as if his friends were exhausted to be around him. When no one would hang out with him anymore, Tonik had to stay with his father. He'd stay in his room, barely eating in a slight sense of depression. It wasn't until he had a strange vision one night while stargazing and spotting a shooting star. He saw Kibou in the same way he did hatching. She appeared to do something to his mask, and ever since then his mask started to glow, and Tonik's friends returned and he found a strange ability to will thoughts into other's minds. When Tonik turned 14, he ran away from Moonfleck to find a place to enjoy stick around. He'd find places to stay by helping out around their inn or house. He'd always wear a grin and a friendly look in his eyes that made him look as trustworthy as he was. A few months after he turned 16, he was pointed into the direction of Camp Gin Chi. When he arrived, he looked towards making new friends and getting stronger. He still lives there as of now. Recently, on his first day of Camp Gin Chi, his wings were paralyzed when Raiu went insane without her pendent. He doesn't really blame her for this, her pendent was stolen, for pity's sake, but somehow, (most likely because of his mother) he has hope that one day his wings will cooperate with him again. Abilities Unlike normal DeathWings, Tonik doesn’t have any poison or the ability to turn invisible. He is more reliant on his agility and speed. He’s quick on his feet and can move around quickly and quite well. Tonik is very nimble. As a demigod, Tonik can create small daydreams and normal dreams into dragon’s minds as illusions. This is usually a way to divert enemies or help out friends. Tonik loves to create these, he finds them fun to do. Relationships Adding everyone in Camp Gin Chi, ask if I forgot you. x3 Campers - WIPs *Raiu - Tonik's scared of her in a way. He understands she didn't have her pendant and was basically crazy, but he's still unnerved in case she just does snap. Tonik wishes he could become friends with her one day. WIP *Kasaisuke - Helped saving him from Rai's insanity. WIP *Kita - WIP *Atlas. - Also WIP *Chiharu - Another WIP *Shio - Helped save his life by distracting Rai. WIP *Seiza - WIP *Seina - WIP *Livid - WIP *Tane - WIP *Midori - WIP *Hana - WIP *Traum - Arrived at camp and was technically the first camper he befriended. Got Gin to help save him. *Kaishi - WIP *Shida - WIP *Unmei - WIP also a ship hue... *Paint - WIP Counselors - Also WIPs *Konton - Tonik is very annoyed by the goddess of chaos, however, he doesn't really let it show. He does like annoying the dragoness, anyway. *Gin - Helped Tonik, pretty fun, welcomed him, he's on Tonik's good list. WIP *Zoku - WIP *Dakuu - WIP *Kismet - WIP Trivia *Tonikku is tonic in Japanese, and while naming him, someone advised his name to just be Tonic, reasoning why he is called Tonik. *Tonik has a pet sparrow that was given to him by Raiu in the story, Knife in my Heart. Gallery Liam'sart.PNG|By Liam! Cookies for you that you made the first art! TOnik.PNG|Tonik by Eniggy! x3 Tonik Pixel.gif|By ShadowLugiaaa!!! Tonikandtheforest.jpg|By Bermuda!!! Tonikmei shiiip.png|Tonikmei xD By meeeee TONIKMEI.jpg|By Dromedary!!! Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:DeathWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids